Fluffy Sword Fighting
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: FLUFFY! You will be over whelmed by the fluffiness... Okay, Luke and Percy Romane, may become more then a one-shot. Lightening Theif spoilers, so beware. REVIEW!


This is Lukercy. If you don't like, still read. Flames are welcome, because I just want reviews… So, I do hope that you review good things, and that you like the fic. This is One-Shot, although I might add other fluffy chapters of these two as they grow up.

Is Poseidon with Sally? No,… that means that I do NOT own PJO.

LIGHTENING THEIF SPOILERS! U have been warned.

Remember in TLT that Luke was the only one that would train, or even be with Percy? Well, here is them training and developing feelings for each other!

Percy let out a groan in frustration. Luke pushed him so hard! He was only twelve, and just got here. It's not like Percy was going to be a great hero or something…

Percy drank a cup of water and felt some of his strength return. He filled it up again and poured it on his head. He now had all his strength back, and even more it felt like. He grabbed the sword he was using and twirled it in his hand, cockily. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Ready." Percy said, smirking. He knew that he would beat Luke.

"I'm not going to fight you right now." Luke stated. He knew Percy's plan, and also knew that he'd end up loosing.

"Oh come on!" Please!?" Percy whined. Percy didn't like begging, but he knew he'd win this time, and he would beg Luke if it got him to fight. He had to win!

Luke ran a hand threw his blonde hair. He knew that Percy was going to be the hero of the prophecy. Except, Luke wished that he hadn't took the lightening bolt now. He felt that Percy was a great guy and friend, and Luke may just be having more than, "Friendly Feelings" toward the younger boy. He wanted to stay by Percy's side, but he knew that Percy wouldn't turn against the gods. This caused Luke to want to leave Krono's side. But, Luke was sure that Krono's would kill him for sure if he did. He would just have to enjoy the little time him and Percy spent together.

"Fine, but you're cheating, so if you win, it's not fair and square." Luke said, grinning at Percy and getting ready to fight. Percy stuck his lower lip out and Luke almost dropped his sword. He was just _SO cute! _

"But Luke! I'd win fair and square. I _have_ to drink water or else I'd be dehydrated. It's not _my _fault that it gives me extra abilities." Percy couldn't believe he would be "Cheating" just because he had to drink water…

"Just fight me already Perce." Luke ended their conversation, using Luke's favorite nickname to call Percy.

Percy really liked it when Luke called him "Perce", but he didn't have time to think about that because they had began fighting.

Percy faked with his sword towards Luke's gut, and reached around with his hand to twist Luke's sword hand around.

Luke's sword had instantly gone to block Percy's sword, and Luke had not been expecting to get his wrist twisted back and behind his head. Percy stepped forward and wrapped his leg around Luke's leg. Luke stumbled backward and tripped, his sword skidding out of reach. Luke was now on his back, defenseless. Percy was on top of him, his sword at Luke's neck. They were both breathing heavily. Percy stood up, and helped Luke up. He smiled at Luke.

"Good job Perce." Luke said, putting his hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezing it. Percy shuddered at Luke's touch, and Luke realized that Percy liked him back like that. Luke leaned in slowly, hesitantly, allowing Percy to pull back if he wanted to. Percy didn't want to. Instead, Percy stood as high as he could go on his tippy toes, a kissed Luke. Luke bent down a little, and kissed Percy deeper. Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. Percy never thought that this is what would become of Luke and him, but he liked it. He liked Luke, and most likely over time, he may just fall in love with the handsome older boy…

Luke didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that he was kissing Percy.

His Percy…

There, hope you like it! It's very fluffy, and if you want I'll write moe chapters from the Lightening Thief when they see each other or talk to each other. For sure I will do another chapter when Luke gives Percy his Zdassaewvygtfrdeswaqmjnbhvgt rfcrthyjmuki,lo.;p/;l,kjnhbtgvvhnjmki,lo.;p.p;ol Sorry, that was an immature person in my class… What I was saying was, that I would write another chapter for sure when Luke gives Percy his shoes. The flying ones…


End file.
